I've Been Waiting For You
by His Singer
Summary: Prompt Challenge, for Chi Cullen. Takes part in Breaking Dawn, This is in Renesme's POV. What was going through her mind when she first met her mum, that she had been waiting for, for three days to, better than it sounds, one shot, RxR. Give it a shot!


**This is for the prompt challenge for Chi Cullen, I chose the scene where Renesme saw her mum for the first scene. Yeah, yeah I could've chosen a better scene, but, I like Renesme and, well I'm not a good writer so I stuck to the simple stuff. If I had more time, I would've chosen a better one as well! Oh, well hope you like it! **

**Please review, I need the love, lol, my first one shot! :)**

Renesme POV

I was in Rosalie's arms, waiting patiently for my mama, I twisted in her arms and touched her cheek.

I silently asked her _When is she coming?_

My patience going away slowly.

"Soon, Nessie, soon." Rose cooed at me.

When was soon? I sat there, in her arms, as I examined everyone's faces. Jacob, came to me, and a massive smile exploded onto my face.

I held my arms out to him, but he didn't take me. I touched him, replaying what happened, but showing my confusion. My eyebrows knit together.

"Sorry, Ness, I have to go, and when I come back, your mum will be here. You have to be on your best behaviour okay?" He asked.

I grinned at him. He kissed my cheek, and walked away.

I didn't understand, but every time Jacob was near, I was happy and felt that everything was right and in place. When he left me, I felt a bit sad.

I learnt to recognise peoples names with the faces, Rosalie, was the blonde girl. Emmett, was the massive guy, but when he smiled at me he made me giggle, because he really just was a teddy bear. Jasper, never touched me, but he had blonde hair like Rose, and looked very...calm all the time.

Alice, she was small, and had funny hair, it was black and was sticking up everywhere. I like her a lot! Edward, was my daddy, I knew he loved me, but wasn't with me as much. He had reddy hair that was nice and messy.

Carlisle and Esme were, my granddaddy, and grandma, Carlisle had blonde hair and Esme had brown. I loved all my big family, but I wanted to see mummy.

I only remember her face, when I was born, she looked tired and in pain and was covered in blood.

Rosalie, was playing with my hair, I touched her cheek again.

Asking, _Is she here now?_

"Any second, Nessie Bear." She said, patiently.

I heard daddy, say "Shall we?"

Jacob came to stand in front me, and everyone else came closer, crowding me from my momma, why wasn't she near me. I sighed.

They were protecting me, as if she was a monster. I knew they were vampires, and I was half human, half vampire, but I knew In my heart that mum wouldn't eat me.

I peered over Jacobs, big form to see this beautiful woman, that had similar features to everyone else in the room. I was unsure, but I think this lady is my mum.

I heard her gasp. "She was out just two days?"

I was almost certain now, she was talking about me, she must be my mum, I pointed to her and touched Rosalie's throat.

_Is this my mum? _I asked her eager.

Rosalie patted my hand, comforting me.

"Yes, that's her." She murmured.

I looked at her, this beautiful woman was my mum and I already loved her. She gave birth me, she looked so different from the last time I saw her. And I knew she had been changed into a vampire after her birth with me. I loved her so much.

I flashed her a smile, showing her my white set of teeth. She took a step towards me, and I was ready to hold my arms out to her. But everybody else moved with her, Rosalie moved to the door.

I didn't understand, why they wanted me away from my own mum, Alice stayed in the same place.

"Oh, give her some credit," She chided them. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

I didn't know what she meant by that, but I was eagerly waiting for my mama to claim me, and pick me up. I wanted to show her what I could do, I wanted to please her. I missed her so much.

"I'm okay." She said, taking daddy's arm. "Keep close though, just in case."

Her voice was so beautiful and musical, why did it take so long for her to come to me? I struggled out of Rosalie's grip, trying to reach my mum, I lost all my patience.

"Jazz, Em. Let us through. Bella's got this." Dad said.

"Edward the risk-."Jasper said

"Minimal."

I started to zone out, They started talking about something to do with hunting and hiking. They were talking about swipes and attacking. I was confused, and they weren't paying attention to me.

I just wanted to see mummy better, I saw mummy looking at me, and I automatically raised my hand to her, and she copied me. I was so happy! Mummy wanted to hold me as well!

"Edward," Mama, said, this is it, she's going to hold me now.

"Please?" She asked.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Aunty Alice said. "Trust me."

Mummy started walking forward to me, I started to move out of Rose's grasp, but she wouldn't let go. I don't understand why didn't she give me to mum? She didn't let go!

I was getting more angry! Let go of me! I let out a loud wail, of want for my mama. Everyone started to crowd me, it started making me claustrophobic! Everyone was standing around me...apart from mum.

I cried out loud, everyone kept on touching me and patting me like a fricking dog! Please, please give me my mama...and stop touching me.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob beckoned.

He reached out for me and Aunt Rose let go of me. Why did she let go now, but not before?

"No she's fine?" Rosie said.

Well, if Rosie couldn't tell what, I wanted. Maybe Jacob would realise and help me. He understands, I pushed my hand onto his cool cheek to show him the picture of my mama. I started to try to wriggle out again to mum.

"See?" Rosie told him, now she knows! "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Mama said.

I looked at her, I was getting impatient. Is she going to take me now? Does she remember me? I've waited for her for three days, please tell me she's ready to take me.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," Papa said, reading my mind.

She came towards me closer now, nearly there!

"Jake-I'm fine," Bella said to big Jacob.

I put my hands into fist and started stretching and whimpering towards her. I saw mama eyes widen and look like she realised something,she pulled me to her and Jacob let go of me.

I was in her arms finally! I was used to the coldness of my family's skin, it felt right to be in her arms, and I just wanted to snuggle there, but I had so much to show her!

I looked up to her and beamed right at her, showing her my teeth and my dimples. I reached out towards her face to show her a picture of herself. She gasped, and looked shocked at thee image I showed her.

It was when I first saw her for the first time. I dropped my hand, and I smiled even wider. We both recognised each other, and I loved her so much.

"What...was...that?" She choked on her words.

Did what I showed her upset her? Did she not like my gift?

"What did you see?" Rosie asked. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Mama whispered.

Oh no! She hated it, she was scared of me. Why didn't she like me?

"I told you it was hard to explain," Daddy said.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

I looked at her to see her blinking. "Um, me. I think. But I looked terrible."

She didn't like the picture? Oh dear, well...at least no-one is crowding me as much.

"It was the only memory she had of you." Daddy said.

"She' showing you, that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" She asked.

My ma, was looking at me funny, but I didn't care, I started to play with her hair.

"She's gifted."

We were staring at each other, "I remember you too." She said to me.

She then kissed my forehead, I sighed. She knows who I am, and loves me!

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked stressed. He was confusing me.

"Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." Why doesn't he want me with her?

"What's your problem, Jacob?" Mama shouted.

She tried to make Jacob let go of me, but Jacob stepped forward, squishing me.

"Just because I understand it, doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinary well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Dada said.

Too late for me! There was too much tension, no-one seemed to put up with Jacob.

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rose said. Why would they toss him? And why did they have to call him a dog?

Everyone was touching me again, and everyone was glaring at Jacob...

"No!" Ma gasped.

I was quickly taken out of my ma's arms without wanting to, and everyone was in a protective stance.

"Rose, take Renesme." She said slowly.

I was so confused...what was happening. I was suddenly in Rosie's arms, and now further away from my mummy.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." She said, what's happening to her. Why would she hurt people?

"Go stand in front of Renesme." She said.

"You didn't" Ma, said ferociously.

Jake backed away, "You know it's something I don't have control of!"

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby?" She screeched.

I whimpered quietly, I didn't like what was going on, the two people I loved the most were arguing. Jacob backed up outside and ma stalked towards him.

I couldn't hear any more, I was so sad.

It ruined the day, I touched Rosie's cheek, showing her I was upset.

"It'll be okay love, they are just having a...disagreement." She said.

This didn't comfort me. Rose started cooing at me, she sounded happy that ma and Jake were arguing. I didn't like, this, now mostly everyone was outside and I could hear ma's screams.

I was so worried scared someone would get hurt, the last thing I heard was,

"You nicknamed my daughter after the loch ness monster!"

**Please tell me what you think! Just don't go bashing my work...you can bash anything else...like your hate for...insert name here! Please review! **

**His Singer!**


End file.
